Roy's addiction to Ed
by Luli Hanazawa
Summary: One night, Roy sneeked in Edward's room, who is later called Great Alchemist... and that meant trouble...[RoyxEd] [EdxRoy] NOT MADE BY ME!


**Luli-chan: **People, I don't own this story. It's from a person I know that is too shy to put this. She has a little bit of confidence inside her. But she told me if you people like this story, I'll tell it to her. So, read on to find out!

- - - - -

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA and that's final. Only the occness of the people here. If you recognized some of it, tell me and I'll retype it…

- - - - -

**Roy's addiction to Ed**

He opened the door slowly. He saw his victim lying in the bed. He smiled. Sometimes, his smile can lead to something ordinary or sometimes…

Bad.

He walked towards the bed. He saw no one was there, except the boy he no longer calls 'Fullmetal'. He calls him 'his one and only'. He sat at the bed, which means beside him. He jumped over his victim…

Good thing, he's still asleep.

He leaned over him, and kissed him on his forehead. Then, he turned out kissing Ed on his lips. He heard Ed moan. Ed opened his mouth, and made Roy's and his tongue twist. He liked it. Then he continued kissing Him until Ed opened his eyes in shock. He pushed Roy away from him, which broke their passionate kiss.

"M-mustang? What the hell are you fucking doing in here!" Ed shouted.

"Hmm… the later called 'Great Alchemist' is enjoying the great kiss I gave him." Roy replied in a teasing tone. Ed hissed in disgust.

"Roy, I didn't enjoy that kiss you gave me. It was… uh… disgusting!"

"Are you sure, Ed? I heard you moan… a great moan that meant that 'I'm enjoying this stuff'." He leaned again, causing Ed to blush. Just imagine their heads just 2 centimeters away from each other.

"And I bet you want another one…"

"What!" Ed yelled.

"Shh… I won't tell it to others… I promise…" He kissed him again, their tongues twisting with each other. At first, Ed was fighting the temptation to kiss him back. He was a little sex freak.

"Hmmn…" A moan that can be heard from the Fullmetal that symbolizes that he already stop himself from preventing the kiss given to him.

After a while, Ed found the kiss insulting. He pushed Roy away, again.

"What was that for?" Mustang asked.

"If you please stop holding my something inside my pants, I'll continue doing it. If not, I'll help you get off me by tearing you limb by limb." Ed replied.

"And I'll help you undress yourself and make you naked till you beg for your clothes until you freeze and I'll have the opportunity to rape you."

"And, what does that mean?"

"That means I'll seduce you that it will be the most unforgettable thing in your life."

"And that's not a funny joke."

"And I'm not joking myself, _Fullmetal_."

"You meant it?"

"Yup."

"You're really the most weirdest person I ever knew in my life. What does that mean, you like me?" Ed asked in a funny tone.

"You're right about that."

"You're kidding."

"Nah-uh."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm joking. But that's not true. I am not joking. I'm serious, Fullmetal."

"Since when?"

"Kinda long story. Besides, you're too small to know things like that, shrimp."

"SHUT UP!"

"Angry already? Fullmetal?"

"I am not a Fullmetal anymore."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

"Even I tell you that you're still small even if a year passed and you still don't grew up?"

"Now that makes me angry!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Strip-tease may do."

"You want me to strip-tease? Hey, shrimp, these things are seen in bars. What do you want? Me being a macho man or something? FYI, I'm not that cheap."

"Bet you're chickening out."

"Hey kid, I'm just asking you if you're sure you want me to do this. But, if you insist." He stood up, walking towards the mirror. He started to remove his jacket when…

"Maybe you need help…" Ed walked in front of Mustang and started to unbutton his Jacket. Hmm…

"Actually, you don't need to… but if you really want to." He kissed Ed on his forehead.

"Is that all you can do, _Flame Alchemist_?" Ed teased.

"Maybe you want to continue this on your bed."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. But also maybe a flirt, in my opinion."

"Hmm… in my opinion, it's a challenge and I don't like the tone that you used."

"You want to do it? Don't worry, I'm not a virgin, not like you…"

"Drop dead Mustang. Drop dead." Ed said. He walked towards Mustang and let him kneel.

"I'll kill you after this." He kneeled then Ed kissed him at his neck until he went down to his stomach. "Unfair! I should have a chance to do that to you too!"

"I thought you just want all female alchemists here wearing mini skirts."

"I forgot that. But now, I want to be the president to see you naked every night on my office."

"Fuck you Mustang." He started to unbuckle Mustang's pants. He stopped Ed.

"Hey, I don't want you to do that to me."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to see it yet."

"Why?"

"You're too small to see it yet."

"Hmph! You are so unfair."

"But if you show yours, maybe, I could show it… maybe."

"Heh… As if…" After minutes of drabbling, they turned into climax.

(The climax is too sensitive. But I'll show few lines…)

"Mmph! Hey, watch it Mustang!"

"Sorry Ed."

"OMG! Enough of it already! Ahhh! R-roy! Stop it. Ouch! Keep that thing away from me Roy, I'm warning you…"

"Don't stop it. I know you want to. Besides, I told you, it's really hard to adjust if you're a newbie, damnit!"

"I hate this! Enough of this already! Can we stop this already? Mmph! For the last time Mustang!"

"Yeah sure. But only the position. I'll rape you after this."

"Yeah right." That time, Ed's jacket was still on.

"You'll never forget this night."

"I'm warning you. If my butt hurts tomorrow, I'll kill you."

"Hey my butt hurts too."

"Well, we should just continue this tomorrow. We maybe sprayed my fluid all over this room."

"Only on the bed…"

"I'm sleepy. I want to sleep."

"Maybe I should go…"

"I didn't told you to leave."

"Oh, you giving orders now."

"Please?"

"Alright… but until you sleep only."

"Ok…"

Edward went to bed and closed his eyes. He felt strong arms surrounding him.

"Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still gonna kill me?"

"No, bastard, I won't."

"Oh…"

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…" by that time, Roy stayed quiet. After seconds of waiting for a reply, Roy spoke.

"I love you too, but more than the love you gave me." He gave his goodnight kiss to Ed.

"Thanks…"

"Welcome…"

**Next day**

Ed woke up and saw Roy wasn't there.

He just saw a note…

_Ed,_

_If you want to continue what we were doing last night, come to my office this night._

_I got a surprise for you this time._

_Roy M._

"You sex freak…" He put on his jacket and ran out of his room to eat breakfast. "But I love the way you are."

**END!**

**I love Yaoi! ROYXED FOREVER!**

**SYNT!**

**(See You Next Time)**

**Bye!**


End file.
